This invention relates to devices for applying fluids, for example, paint, coatings and the like, to convex surfaces. The new applicator device allows application of two or more fluids having different characteristics to be applied in a manner that may allow blending of the fluids on surfaces intermediate to abutting surfaces, for example, two adjoining walls of a structure may have a different color of paint applied and a curved or angular transition surface between the two walls may have a mixed or blended color applied.
Devices for applying coatings to convex curved surfaces and to obtuse or right angle interior walls may currently be known. These paint rollers or brushes may be designed for application of one color or a trim line at a corner of a structure on a curved surface. Some devices may have separated roller structures on one handle that may allow a different paint on each roller, for example, using a partitioned paint tray; however, these devices generally are structured for decorating on a flat surface. These devices may also not have a container as part of the device to apply paint to separate rollers while being used. There also may not be an applicator for application of different paint colors on a roller of multiple rollers to allow blending of paint for surface application.